


The Magical Night

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, High School, M/M, Prom, Tickling, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Tony and Steve had dated all the way through high school and the rest of their classmates have certain expectations towards them. Just teenagers at the prom + spiked punch + mentions of first-time sex but not explicit.





	The Magical Night

“So, tonight is the magical night?”

Steve’s hand froze in mid air, holding a glass ladle, with some pink, alcohol-free punch in it. He looked Natasha, all pretty and unusually dolled up, in a tight black dress going down to her ankles and a red boa around her, matching her ruby red lips and red locks. She was sending Steve an intense look framed in a perfect cat eye.

“Can I offer you any punch?” he danced around the topic, getting a clean glass and pouring it for the girl.

“Don’t change the topic, Cap,” Natasha chided, using the nickname that stuck to Steve through whole high school. Ah, the curse of being a captain in the football team. “Are you and your little nerd planning anything special today?”

Seeing that Natasha rejected his offer, he took a sip of the punch, tasting something fruity and sweet, and of course, a little bit of alcohol, someone had to pour in when no one from the teachers was looking. His bet was on Loki.

“I don’t think Tony would appreciate you calling him like that,” Steve smiled, thinking about his ‘little nerd’. Tony was witty and smart and sarcastic, and did sometimes geek out about things Steve had no clue, like that old movie in space with the little green dude, that got a remake or a new part or something, Steve didn’t know, but went to see it anyway with him, because his boyfriend had been really excited. Tony was on the top of his class, easily passing each subject with highest scores, but was also athletic, not Steve kind of athletic that is, and was funny and sweet and thoughtful. He was a whole package.

“Stop it, you’re freaking me out,” Natasha hissed, cringing at the dreamy look Steve’s eye got whenever he thought about his boyfriend.

“Sorry,” Steve quickly apologized with a laugh, not meaning it. Was it a crime to be in love?

Natasha shook her head dramatically. “No wonder you both got signed as 'the first couple to get married’ in the yearbook.”

Steve laughed again, remembering his and Tony’s photo, altered in a graphics program, where Steve had a giant top hat and bow tie, while Tony was holding a bouquet of wildflowers and had a veil in his hair. Both had a good laugh because of it, well, maybe Steve a bit more than Tony.

“Stop laughing,” Natasha crossed her arms and sent the blond a critical look. “You know that what is written in a yearbook, most likely will come true. It is like a prophecy.”

“Oh, really?” Steve smiled, teasing his friend. “I don’t see Thor becoming a president, or Clint joining the circus.”

Natasha raised her eyebrow. That wasn’t exactly true. Thor’s caption was 'the next world leader’ while Clint’s said 'class clown’. With a calm face, she pointed into the crowd of student, where Clint was twirling between people, tie off and around his head like a bandana, and to the middle of the dance floor, where Thor and Jane were swaying with each other, crowns on their head, easily winning the title of the Queen and King of the ball.

“I rest my case,” Natasha concluded, all those things close enough to year book’s prophecy in her opinion.

Steve blew a raspberry with his mouth. “That doesn’t prove anything.”

“Maybe not, but that reservation you made in the Asgard Royal does.”

Steve spluttered punch everywhere. He ignored Natasha’s angry look as she has to step back to avoid drops of the pink falling on her. “How do you know that?” he asked, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He didn’t tell anyone. Except Tony.

Natasha smiled mysteriously. “I have my sources.”

Steve sighed. Tony and his big mouth… Of course, he had to brag to Natasha.

“Your lady is coming.”

“My what–” Steve didn’t finish, as Natasha turned around and walked away gracefully, her black dress sweeping gently behind her, while a hand slid under his arm and rested on the shoulder.

“Hi, handsome. What is taking you so long with the punch?” someone asked, pressing close to his back.

Steve smiled, noticing the corsage with white roses and blue ribbons, matching his tie, he had bought for Tony and Tony had absolutely no problems with wearing it, because he was adorably quirky like that.

“Sorry. Got in a talk with Nat,” Steve explained, turning his face to place a delicate kiss on the top of the hand resting on his shoulder.

“And she kept her boys waiting?” Tony asked, looking into the crowd, where Natasha was dancing together with Tony’s lab partner, Bruce, and Clint. In contrary to the rest, Natasha was wearing two corsages, indicating her special bond with both men.

“You’re gonna pour me that punch or not?” Tony reminded in a whisper. After all, it was a reason, Steve had left him earlier.

“Ah,” Steve gasped softly, “maybe not. Better drink some water, someone spiked the punch.”

Tony grinned, slipping away from Steve. “Gimme,” he demanded greedily, pouring himself a cup and drinking it whole, even without blinking.

Steve took his cup away, “no more, Tony,” he asked. He needed Tony sober for what they had planned later today.

“Then keep me busy, handsome,” he whispered, eyes sparkling teasingly.

Steve pressed Tony close to himself, looking him deep in the eyes. He had a perfect way to keep him busy. They both walked back to the dance floor and enjoyed their last moments as high school teenagers.

The prom was ending, and Steve could swear that he kept a close eye on Tony and strayed him off the spiked punch. Yet, when the prom was coming to an end, he still ended with a tipsy, giggling brunet hung on his shoulder.

“You are irritatingly annoying,” Steve commented, walking with Tony out of the taxi, that had parked just in front of their hotel. The whole ride, Tony was blabbing and giggling and trying to smooch Steve’s neck. “I told you to stay sober.”

“Don’t be a wet blanket,” Tony continued to giggle, letting Steve guide him to the room. One elevator ride up, he and Tony walked into their shared room. Tony straight away walked to the small table where a bottle of sparkling water and two glasses was left for them and poured himself a glass and gulped it down, ignoring the bowl with fresh fruits, ripe and perfect. Steve looked around the room. White furniture, gold drapes, a carpet so soft and fluffy he could sleep on it. So this is how luxury looked. Steve opted for the Wakanda Palace, a hotel equally luxurious but without the splendor, full of dark, warm, sturdy wood and leather couches and woven chairs. Just seemed that their current location matched his boyfriend more.

“Ah, so tired,” Tony yawned, falling back first on the bed and spreading himself on the, of course, silk sheets. He smiled dreamily and caressed the cool material with his palms. “Come here,” he said, beckoning Steve over. With a twitchy smile, Steve came closer and straddled his boyfriend, moving his hips invitingly during the slow movement. Tony was looking back at him, single strands of hair escaping from the meticulously combed to the back hairstyle. Flushed lips, eyes wide open and sparkling, seeing only Steve. Needing only Steve.

A kiss, tasting fruity and sweet, just like the spiked punch. Steve couldn’t get enough of those soft lips.

“You know, everyone is expecting that we will do it tonight,” Steve said, leaning more on his boyfriend and pressing kisses to the jawline.

“Oh? They don’t want us to wait for our wedding?” Tony giggled, remembering their photo in the yearbook.

Steve shrugged, kissing and nipping at Tony’s neck, making him giggle and twitch. “Think they would be disappointed with knowing that we already did it?” Steve asked. They started dating during freshman year and kept steady during whole high school, quickly being announced as high school sweethearts. They loved each other and both were ready, and prom wasn’t as magical as everyone thought, so why wait until then?

“Let’s not tell them,” Tony kept smiling, letting Steve unbutton his shirt and tug it away, leaving him bare-chested. “They can think that today is our first time.”

“I am really grateful this isn’t our first time,” Steve chuckled. He was fond of that memory, but the way to get there was long and complicated. “Wherever I had touched you, you burst into laughter.”

“Heeey,” Tony whined slightly, not needing to be reminded of that. He giggled and slapped Steve’s hand away, when blond’s touch lingered on his waist, fingers wriggling on the skin above the belt.

“See? It was like this,” Steve smiled at his boyfriend. Steve had fairly quickly discovered his boyfriend’s ticklishness but didn’t expect it to get in way of their intimate moments. From being irritated at first, Steve learned to enjoy his discovery, finding some pluses in it.

“Just this time,” Steve said in a low voice, holding Tony’s hands crossed on his chest, “I know to not stop no matter how much you scream and beg,” he said, untying the delicate ribbon on Tony’s wrist and taking off the corsage. He took the small bouquet in his free hand and touched Tony’s nose with it, guiding the petals all the way down, touching the dark lips, down the neck, tracing the chest and stopping at the belly. He moved the flowers delicately, letting the petals brush his boyfriend’s tummy, doing some small circles around the belly button and caressing the protruding outie Steve would later kiss until his and Tony’s breath would be gone. Tony was already giggling and squirming, right away asking for a break, not really meaning it, knowing he won’t be given a one. Steve already knew which spots to avoid on his boyfriend’s body to not cause him to collapse into a ticklish heap. He also as quickly discovered which spots to touch and how to make Tony giggle and cause his head to spin in delight. This was their plan for the evening. Touching and kissing and laughing going hand in hand with love and arousal and teasing.

There was no rush, just a whole night ahead of them, then a shared college, and shared rest of their lives. Steve and Tony already had a good plan how they wanted to spend all of it.


End file.
